falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI News Talk page was getting long in the tooth.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:25, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Defenders Pt. 2 So seriously what do you think can I make the faction? CaptainCain (talk) 10:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :No. As it is I'm getting worried by the pictures being added to the Devil's Brigade, I'm going to have to read the new additions.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:11, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Uhhh What are you worried about copyright or what? CaptainCain (talk) 15:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :One last thing I'm going to be on a trip over the weekend so I'm not going to be able to edit the Devil's Brigade should you find issues. My apologies in advance. CaptainCain (talk) 15:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for missing the rules page Didn't realise that we couldn't create Vaults without approval, sorry if its out of place, but I believe the dates are in tune and events aren't blown out of proportion and such, and Kirkman is a idea for a storyline I've thought up, so sorry if its out of place.CarthAntilles (talk) 18:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't seem terribly arbitrary, there were in fact well considered reasons for these rules that I'd be happy to discuss with you some time. I'll review Vault 14 when I have the time.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Buster's Bombadiers Not much to this group except that they're a group of crazy Ex-Air Force Ghouls who have a working B-52 Stratofortress, they fly over NYC and basically bomb the shit out of anyone (mostly raiders) caught out in the open. They make their home at Mitchel Air Force Base and there they take in other ghouls and mutants and propmtly train to fight the communist menace (really just smoothskins). Their leader is basically a vengeful, genocidal nutjob angry at non-mutants for being bigoyed towards his kind, how they're viewed as zombie freaks, shot on sight in some places and basically viewed as second-class citizens if that. However he doesn't know about the FRL who has anti-discrimantion laws, and other places that accept ghouls. If you don't like the idea of a B-52 I can switch that out with a Zeppelin they peiced together or a single vertibird they use for bombing runs. Also can I make that small Enclave faction I've asked about? The Reclamation I mean, they're a group of survivors from the Capital Wasteland who linked up with a small cell that was located in NYC. They basically fight like the Vietcong, ambushing, setting up IEDs, laying minefields, they still have their power armour and advanced weaponry they're just very few in number (125) and thus are forced to use guerilla tactics. They're also half the reason why Lyon's Brotherhood is down in NYC they are hunting down the last of the Enclave. So waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 10:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :No to the power armored groups. Did you know power armor was only used domestically for the first time a few months prior to the nukes being dropped? Did you know that in Fallout, the Brotherhood of Steel didn't even have enough Power Armor to outfit all their guys, hence the existence of Brotherhood armor? There's not warehouses full of power armor for every hundred guys in this and that area. No Lyons brotherhood, no Enclave, etc. Okay to the zombie airmen, that sounds cool.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:24, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wait so your cool with the B-52? CaptainCain (talk) 18:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::In this instance, yes. This is not blanket permission to suddenly inundate the wasteland with B-52s.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Signature Is there a way to sign my signature so it says something besides my username but still leads to my userpage? Vivaporius has one i think Walrus king (talk) 23:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :The custom signature box is in your preferences.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand I was thinking... if the Great War happened, New Zealand would have been pretty well off (Not accounting fallout, nuclear winter, etc.) So I'm thinking of making an article basis off the country -similar to this- and how it is after the war. I had the idea of making it Chinese owned (as it basically is now), so the capital would have been nuked, leaving no true government. Would this be acceptable? -- # ''Nero'' :Being "Chinese owned" would be reason enough for it to not be well off, not that any place in the Fallout setting should be considered well off. If you care to develop it accordingly, sure. If your ideas all require the premise of well off, than you shouldn't do it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It was just an idea so New Zealand wasn't a perfectly normal, non barren utopia of futuristic technology and thriving community. With the introduce of a Chinese government, it would turn into a Communist state some time close to the Great War. Maybe 10 to 15 years before launch. I will work on some ideas, touch up on some canon, then do the article later on. -- # ''Nero'' Quick Questions I'll put 'em like this, so its easier to answer; #Would I be allowed to make a Enclave congressman? not like him being a vital character, or some leader of the Enclave, but rather a small time officer in the Enclave, co-ordinating the remains of the Enclave after the Oil Rig's destruction #Could I make a article on a Enclave base, one that Does get destroyed, maybe like a US naval ship thats still in use by the Enclave, or another Oil Rig, your call on whats allowed #Could I make a location article about a old Pre-War factory being re-activated, like a food processing plant for junk foods and such? #Can I make a article about a Garage which repairs Pre-War cars and such? Cheers.CarthAntilles (talk) 13:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :In order: No. Elaborate please. Yes. Elaborate please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::For number two, I'm kind of thinking basically like Kirkman, history of the base before the war, and the use of it after, and for number four, it'll basically be a automobile shop, with Pre-war tech and knowledge of how to repair old Pre-War Vehicles, and would there be any Enclave character that I could make? not a high ranking officail, but somone from the Enclave government?CarthAntilles (talk) 19:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes to the garage. Enclave is played out, don't do it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Am I still able to talk about the Enclave in the past tense, Talk about dead officials, Battles, Bases, Etc? ::: CarthAntilles (talk) 20:57, June 20, 2014 (UTC) My pages and stuff Hey OT. So as you may know I'm big on aircraft and military. For the record I'm done creating any more pages that are within the confines of NCR armed forces (Air, Navy, Army). They were put in place with heavy background and foreground emphasis to provide the other guys with te ability to fall back on links and spin off all kinds of possibilites, not to mention the characters that have referenced these pages of mine. I don't always check messages, normally I get BS Spam from Halo Nation and always assume that's what it is. But now I have got the message - no more NCR Military pages. (Finally! someone told him to stfu! right?) Haha. Just a quick question. I am aware of the basic rules, and don't want to be made an exception as it's not fair on the others, especially if it comes to due penalties. So in regards to my pages, are there any in particular that are due to have a hammer fall on them? what am I doing right so far and what am I doing wrong? Mfwatto 10:32, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to get back to you on that, but I don't intend to delete any of the NCR military articles so long as they don't violate other rules. I noticed you created another NCR soldier after you wrote this, so I banned you for a week since I figured it was pretty much a direct challenge to the moratorium at that point. If you're not completely turned off from TL by this and care to return when the ban expires, I have an idea I'd like to talk to you about that might help you get a bit of your military fix in without saturating the wiki with a single topic.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Request/CaptainCain I'm just gonna ask you to review the Devil's Brigade, b/c me and T42 are doing a co-lab on it. Mkae note of what sections you find flaws, issues and such and let me know, I'll gladly fix these issues. I'm simply trying to clear the air with this article after your previous ominous comment prior to this. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Everything but Project Fido and the M501 is unacceptably overpowered and should be scrapped. The limitation placed on the M501 is silly and video-gamish, perhaps a better way to communicate the rarity of its use and the scarcity of its ammunition would be to say that it can only be fired with authorization from the highest level, and that efforts are made to recover the shell fragments for recasting. The President's son clashes with canon. Overall, the existence of this group clashes too much with the presentation of the Enclave in canon.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Question Could I make a page about a former Mid-western Brotherhood member?, no ties to the Brotherhood, but with training from his days in the Brotherhood.CarthAntilles (talk) 07:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Just his training? Sure, not a problem.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Request Could I make an article about a small NCR farming village? the Village itself would consist of Sandcrete buildings and a small garrison of NCR soldiers, I intend to have it tie in with the current story I'm peicing together, the basis having the Explorers from Vault 14 reach the settlement, and help the villagers combat raiders, improve facillities, and recruit another wastelander to there group. --CarthAntilles (talk) 12:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why would a farming village have a garrison as opposed to say, a sheriff and deputies?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:52, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, It would be on the frontier, and would have a sandcrete mine not far from its location. --CarthAntilles (talk) 17:59, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright sounds fine. Don't go nuts.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) The Moutaineers This is a group of people descended from the 10th Moutain Division who sent to West Virginina for weapons testing and civic policing. They have about 2200 men in total all of them armed with high end Pre-war weaponry, ranging from Marksmen Carbines to Energy weapons to special weapons from the Harding Arms Company. they have a medium stock of combat robots ranging from Sentry Bots to Mister Gutsies. The Moutaineers rule over an area of Appalachia from a fort they constructed themselves (made of logs, cemenet and scrap metal) up in the hills. They have artillery they use to bombard any group, person and so on within their domain that proves a threat to their rule.They get most of their ammo for their artillery from their old base yet it is in rather short supply. They patrol the valleys they rule over and extract new recruits from the local populations adding to their numbers. Also one thing I neglected to mention, they joined with local survivalist communities that lived in Appalachia after the bombs fell, forming an alliance despite the two groups being at odds prior to then. Waddya Think? CaptainCain (talk) 22:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Cut out the robots, energy weapons, and artillery; it just makes them seem like Boomers + Brotherhood. Play up their survival skills (mountaineering, woodcraft, etc.) to make them stand out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC)